yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Pride Shrimp
is a Rank B, Restoration-attribute Yo-kai of the Tough Tribe introduced in Yo-kai Watch 2. Pride Shrimp evolves from Wotchagot when fused with Papa Windbag. As of Yo-kai Watch 4, he is a member of the Goriki Tribe. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series, spin-offs, and mobile game: ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Recruitable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Recruitable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Recruitable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Recruitable Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch animation: Minor Yo-kai Biology Pride Shrimp appears as a lacquered rice bowl with limbs from which his white, round head emerges, surrounded by two ebiten (shrimp tempura) on his shoulders, one laid on his head, and another hanging off his back. He stands with his arms crossed with a confident look in his eyes. Pride Shrimp makes anyone he inspirits extremely prideful. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 Fuse Wotchagot with Papa Windbag. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Fuse Wotchagot with Papa Windbag. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Fuse Wotchagot with Papa Windbag. Pride Shrimp also appears in missions on Breezy Hills. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats | medal = Goketsu | image = | hp = 368 | power = 127 | spirit = 205 | defence = 176 | speed = 162 |tribe = tough|yo-kai = Puraidon_YW7-014.png}} Movelist |60-90|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Restoration|Single ally}} }}||-|Single ally|Inspirited Yo-kai gets a DEF boost from a bowl of prawn tempura.}} }}|165-247|-|Single enemy|Dramatically strikes a foe with a perfectly cooked prawn.}} }}||-|6 = DEF increases when front and center.}} Blasters stats = YW Blasters: Red Cat Team/White Dog Corps: Role- Tank Strong against: Ice Weak against: Fire Busters skill: Rice Power-When reviving an ally, it takes less time to revive them. Moves started out with: Moves that can be learned: Soul YW 2 Pride Shrimp's Soul- Defense up! (40) YW Busters:Red Cat Team/White Dog Corps Pride Shrimp's soul-When reviving an ally, it reduces the reviving time by a bit. Quotes * Loafing: "I'm tired!" Etymology *"Pride Shrimp" is a wordplay on pride and fried shrimp. *"Pridon" is a combination of the English pride and don (丼, "food bowl" or "rice bowl with toppings"). *"Gambulloso" comes from the words gamba (shrimp) and orgulloso (proud). Trivia * His random names are Shrimpy, Prawnto, Tempuran, and Emilio. *''Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2'' marks the first time Pride Shrimp wasn't exclusive to a specific version. *In the anime, Pride Shrimp is defeated along with Wotchagot by being eaten by Hungramps. This is shown at the end of the episode with both of their bowls being emptied out. As a result, Nate did not get his medal. *In the English dub of his episode, his name is spelled as one word, "Prideshrimp," in the title, in his introduction, and on TV listings. Despite this, closed captions still refer to his name with the words separated. In other languages * Italian: Fierogambero * German: Galagarnele * Spanish: Gambulloso * French: Fanfanfaron * Portuguese (Brazil): Jactâncio Category:Tough Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Restoration-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Chinese Food Category:Food Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Fleshy Souls Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 3: Tempura Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Squad Category:One-chanceside Category:Goriki Tribe